lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LMMCU (streaming service)
August 16th, 2019 |language = English |content = See below }} The LMMCU is an online over-the-top subscription video-on-demand streaming service that is owned and operated by the LMMCU and created by Trailblazer101. The service includes acquired and original content for films, TV series, and video games from various LMMCU companies, in addition to a digital store where various merchandise can be purchased and songs can be listened to. The LMMCU launched with a beta state on January 13th, 2019, with its full launch being available on August 16th, 2019. The service is available in a bundle with the Frick TV app, through the Nostalgic Network, or in a lower cost bundle with both the Nostalgic Network and Frick TV app through the LMMCU All Access rewards program. Features * Access to a library of acquired and original films, TV series, and video games content from various LMMCU companies, with the content being organized by the company that developed it. * 6 accounts are available per each family subscription, with each account being able to have different age restrictions and customizations (including avatars of characters from the content, colors, interests) being available to be implemented. * Digital store where various LMMCU merchandise can be purchased and where select songs and playlists can be listened to, while rewards, content deals, price savings, and ad-free experiences are available through the LMMCU All Access rewards program. * The LCon gaming controller available to use for the service to play the video games on it, which will be manufactured and offered by Nostalgic Games, while a remote controller is also available to use to navigate the service. The LCon can be used in place of the remote controller by switching the transmitter between the two controllers. The LCon has the same functions as the remote controller and was designed by iNinjago, who pitched the idea to Trailblazer101. Content Acquired Content Films Add your own films below: * AD * Blazer * Blitz * Bolt Traction * Burst * Game Masters * Gawain and the Green Knight * Goliath * Green Life * iNinjago * iNinjago: The Movie * Imagination Drain * Imagination Spike * Merlin * MilesRS * Mystery Novel * Origin * Orion the Huntsman * Pixel * Project 4A * Roar * Shade: King of Atlantis * Shogun * Shogun: Phantom World * SkylanderLord: Press Start * SpellCast * SpellCast: Forgotten World * Spot's Ruff Day * Surge * The Brick Resistance * The Fall of Arthur * The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age * The Fun Movie * The GameTime Movie * The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 * The LEGO Shado Movie * The LMMCU * The Long Trail * The Shade Movie * The Trigger Movie * Time to GameTime! * Universal Secrecy * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios superhero film * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios AnthonyM film * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios Trigger Happy the Gremlin film * Untitled The LEGO Shado Movie sequel * Untitled The LMMCU sequel * Untitled third The Fall of Arthur film * Untitled third The Fall of Arthur spin-off film * Venture: Bounty * Venture: Breathtaking Fear * Venture: Halloween * Venture Missions * Venture: Revolution * Wikiverse Warriors TV Series Add your own TV series below: * 4Corners * Camp Island * Cloud Man * Everyone Ignores Marty * Five Swell Guys * iNinjago Direct * Knights of Asaeveth * LEGO Agents * LEGO Avengers: Assemble * LMMCU: What's Inside * Mecha Elite Battle * Morphers * My Little Gamer * ''Ninjago'' anime * Pantheon * PixelFox: The Series * Press Play * Press Start * Red Defender * Retainers of Grayvoron * Saga of Skylof * Sly Guy NEXT * Spider-Man Noir * Star Space Judgement Future Alien Matrix Inception Drawception Park & Knuckles New Funky Mode featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series * Survival * The Adventures of Lord Darkvolt * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * The Archie Gang * The Cup Of Destiny * The Fallen Wiki * The LEGO LMMCU Show * The Red Order * The Shadypuff Girls * Trail Blazer Experience * Transform Animals Island * Universe Unit * Untitled I.R.S.S. Under Arrest spin-off TV series * Untitled SpellCast spin-off prequel TV series * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios post-apocalyptic TV series * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios science fiction thriller TV series * Venture: Minis * Venturian Battle * Wolf Knight * Zapper Video Games Add your own video games below: * Bounty 9000 * Capcom Villain Quest * Criminal Cases * Dark Kingdom * Dark Station * DC Villain Quest * Doctor Who Villain Quest * Firestar * Follow the Trails * Future Impact * Galaxy Squad * Ghouls' Land * Isle of Darkness * Jump Force Villain Quest * LEGO Adventure Time * LEGO Dimensions: Evolved * Life D * Marvel Villain Quest * Marvel vs. DC: The Fight Begins * Monster Labs: Smash Hit * Nintendoverse * Nintendo Villain Quest * Persona Villan Quest * PixelFox: The Internet's Rebirth * PixelFox: Wikia vs Discord * Power Rangers Villain Quest * Race Shift * Rift Masters * Sherlock: The Game Is On * Sonic the Hedgehog Villain Quest * Spider-Man Villain Quest * Star Wars Villain Quest * Super YouTube Bros. * The Flash Villain Quest * Ultimate Pong * Upland: Battlefront * Upland: Forgotten Isles * Upland: Prison Phalanx * Upland: Racers * Upland: Sky Patrol * User Clicker * Venture: Mobile Edition * Wild Hunt * Wizarding World Villain Quest * X-Men Villain Quest Original Content Films Add your own original films below: * Blue Behemoths: Operation SPARC * Crimson City * Dark Shadow * LEGO Sermian: Beasts of Boliphus * Metaninjas: Yōso no Tatsujin * Red Riot * Soviet vs. America: Battle of the Asses * Untitled 1001 Spears sci-fi film * Wild Cards TV Series Add your own original TV series below: * Cyber Raiders * Doctor Trail * Galaxy * Infinity * Into the Ravenverse * Press Continue * Retainers of Grayvoron * Shade the Apprentice * Starcop * The LMMCU's Infiniteermoon * The Savages * The Wikiverse According to Trail Blazer * Trail Blazer Experience * Under Arrest * Venture City Video Games Add your own video games below: * LEGO Dimensions Arcade * LEGO Multiverse * Nightfall * Saga of Skylof: Speeders * Sly Guy Alliance * Sly Guy NEXT vs. The Webiverse * Survival Street * Wiki Tennis Aces Store Merchandise Add your own merchandise below: * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * Fandomania * Firestar * Foundation Collapse * Funko Playsets * Mind Vault * Strife Rally * The Sly Guy Merchandise * Ultimatum * Untitled The LEGO Blazer Movie adaptation comic book series Songs Add your own songs below: * 250,000 * Boscottian Rhapsowoz * Burn With no Swearing * Enchiladas * Git the Glock * Jacob Château * LMMCU Rap * Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Infinity Saga - Soundtrack * Piano Night * Pirate Rhapsody * Rap God With No Swearing * Vepturegeng * We Will Pirate You * Why Are We All Making Songs On Here Now? * Wiki Man Trivia * The LMMCU won the "Project of the Year" award in the LMMCU Awards on February 14th, 2019. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Streaming Services Category:Merchandise Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:LMMCU Category:January Category:August Category:2019